The present invention relates to a system for comparing data acquired by an input device to template information stored in advance and calculating the comparison result and in particular, to the technique for managing/operating the system. This includes a system using imaged data captured by an imaging device such as a camera. Moreover, the present invention relates to the technique for using so-called biometric information (vein (hand front side and rear side, finger), fingerprint, iris, retina, key stroke, face image, handwriting (signature), DNA) and identifying (or matching) the information as well as the technique for operating/managing the system.
JP-A-2002-351843 discloses a conventional technique for operating and managing a system which compares data acquired by an input device to template information and calculates the comparison result. JP-A-2002-351843 has a description relating to template storage and operation for building a user authentication system using biometric information. In JP-A-2002-351843, in order to reduce the cost for storing and operating a template, the template generated according to the biometric information inputted by a user is combined with the template stored in advance so as to re-register a template. More specifically, a part of the template of the biometric information is stored upon registration and the part of the template is combined with the biometric information inputted upon re-registration so as to generate “a complete” template. With this configuration, only a part of the biometric information is stored, which improves the security and reduces the psychological resistance of the user (personal information is stored).
Moreover, JIS-TR X0086:2003 “Evaluation Method for Accuracy of Face Authentication System”, 3.3 Summary (p.9 to p.14) disclosed on Apr. 1, 2003 discloses a technique for evaluating a system for comparing the data acquire by an input device to the template information stored in advance and calculating the comparison result. In this document, the template inputted by a user is correlated with a user identifier when they are stored and the collected templates are combined so as to calculate an another person acceptance ratio, a valid person rejection ratio, and an accumulated identification ratio.